Stupid Rules and Secret Meanings
by slaygirl101
Summary: Some traditions are really just pointless and Rose is about to discover that first hand. Its some sill TenII/Rose fluff.


_Pairing: Rose/10.5 (Human Ten, Alt!Ten, Ten 2.0, whatever you want to call him) _

_Spoilers: Umm, not that I think I reference everything (for instance you'd be hard pressed to find a SitL reference) I'm just going to go with everything to be safe…mostly JE though._

_Rating: PG _

_Word Count: _

_Authors Notes: Well, I needed me some fluff today and I don't know anyone that I could ask to write it for me, so I just had to do it myself. Besides, writing Doctor/Rose fluff is far more enjoyable then writing summaries of current events for your Environmental Biology class anyhow. _

_It's un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, and I am sure there are many so be forewarned and I apologize. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She should have expected this.

That was the only thing that went through Rose's mind as she heard the cracking of branches outside her window.

Of course something would be climbing up the tree, why wouldn't it be? It wasn't like she needed to get a good night's sleep because she had a big day tomorrow, oh no.

It was really the absolute perfect time for an alien to find its way into the Tyler mansion, as they did with a disturbing consistency ever since Pete had been put in charge of Torchwood. It was such a perfect time, in fact, because she had also forgotten her mobile downstairs and couldn't call anyone to let them know that the house was currently being invaded. Oh and she had left the window open too so they wouldn't even have to try all that hard to break in.

She slowly made her way towards the window hoping against her better judgment that it wasn't an alien in her tree but just some animal, a bird or a squirrel maybe. As she slowly reached forward to pull back one of the curtains that was gently wafting in the warm breeze. As soon as her fingers touched the fabric of the curtain a large figure leapt through the opening causing her to quickly jump back.

Nope, it was definitely an alien.

He spun around towards her, wrapping her up in his arms and cutting off anything she had been about to say by kissing her. She gave him a happy hum as he slowly shuffled them back towards the bed behind her, one of his hands moving from around her waist to tangle in her hair. "Rose." He whispered out against her lips as he took a deep breath.

She grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers, a bit impressed with how quickly he'd righted himself after tripping over the curtain as he continued moving them back towards her bed. "Doctor."

He took a deep breath the unmistakable smell of Rose filling him up. "Missed you." He groaned out after another quick kiss.

"You saw me 15 minutes ago; you couldn't have missed me that much." She chided as the back of her legs finally met the edge of the bed.

"Well, I figured if I said that you'd feel more sympathetic for me." He explained as he gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on above her. He grinned into her neck before breathing her in more deeply.

"You know," she stared as he continued to nuzzle her neck, dropping the odd kiss here and there as he felt necessary, "you're not supposed to be here right now."

"I don't play by the rules." He said into her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Rose decided said shiver went totally unnoticed by him as his head flew up and he balked at his own comment. "Oh, well that was corny wasn't it?" He asked her, a look of slight disgust on his face.

"A bit yeah." She said with a small smile.

"But you loved it."

She bit her bottom lip, well there goes that notion of him not noticing how even corny lines could turn her on, just so long as he said them in that low husky voice he liked to use on her. The low husky voice was definitely one of her favorite discoveries about him.

One of many she might add.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said simply, giving herself a mental pat on the back for changing the subject so easily, granted it was just back to the original topic, but still.

He groaned and flopped over onto his side next to her on the bed. "But it's a stupid rule." He complained. He was sure she would say he wasn't complaining but was actually just whining, even though he had told her more than once that Time Lords, or even Human-Time Lord metacrisis', do not whine. Actually he didn't much care which it was because it didn't change the fact that he was right.

"It's not stupid, its tradition." She said turning onto her side so she could face him, choosing to prop her head up on her hand instead of letting it flop at the odd angle he had chosen.

"Old people call it tradition so young people will do it, which doesn't change the fact that it's a stupid rule." He countered narrowing his eyes at her; honestly the way she was going on you'd think she wanted to follow the ridiculous rule.

"How old are we talking?" She asked giving him a sly look.

"Oi! Don't start on about how old I am. I haven't acted my age since I was in my 90's." She laughed at the comment, but he wasn't sure if it was at the absurdity of it or the fact that she knew he wasn't lying. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact that you agree with me."

"Oh do I now?" She asked, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth playfully.

"Yup." He grinned at her. It was rather hard to growl out the word in that husky voice that drove Rose wild and also pop the p, so he chose to just growl it out this time. There was plenty of time for him to pop the p sound in the word yup later in life; he was on a mission right now. He had to seduce one Rose Tyler and prove to her that stupid rules should be ignored regardless of how old they are, or if they happen to exist in different realities (like that made it more sacred or something, stupid Jackie).

"What makes you so sure I agree with you?" She asked as he slowly began to shift off of his side and make his way back to hovering above her.

"Because," he began with a very satisfied smile, "you're window was open."

She held back the laugh that threatened to spill out at the almost manic grin he was giving her. "Yeah, well it's warm out tonight. What makes you think I didn't just want to enjoy it?" She asked as he placed one hand on either side of her body and finally shifted so half of his weight was on her again.

"Because it's not that warm out," he said, pausing so that he could dip his head down and give her a slow kiss, "you were practically begging me to do it." He finished in the same voice he had said 'yup' in. His discovery of Rose's love for the husky voice was definitely one of the best things he'd come across in their relationship he decided as her breath caught slightly.

"No I wasn't." she whispered out despite her best attempts to hide how very good he was at distracting her.

"You. Most. Certainly. Were." He told her punctuating each word with another deliciously slow kiss, none of which she minded in the least.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"How?"

"What?"

"How was I practically begging for you to do it? And I mean a real reason, a reason other than an open window."

He pushed himself off of her once again giving her a self suffering sigh as he did so. "Because at dinner tonight you said that you couldn't wait for tonight to be over so we didn't have to do this ever again." He said triumphantly.

She gave him a warm grin and shook her head a little. "No, that was you. I just agreed."

"Well, how is that any different then you just coming out and saying it?" He asked bewildered. He quickly decided that line of questioning was moot thanks to the sympathetic grin she was giving him. "Also, you have a tree next to the window."

"Yeah, and?"

"'Yeah, and' that's basically an open invitation isn't it?"

She gave him a long look before shaking her head like that would help her figure out where they had gone wrong along the way. "No it isn't."

"Rose…" he groaned and flopped onto his back throwing one of his arms over his face as he did so.

"It isn't." She insisted with a small laugh at how childish he was being.

He turned back onto his side again giving her a long hard look "Rose, be serious."

"I am!" She laughed again, only this time it was more out of the ridiculousness of what he was saying. He simply narrowed his eyes at her comment though. "Oi, don't give me that look." She said giving him a playful smack on the arm. "I'm not the one that goes around seeing secret meanings behind things like open windows and agreeing with you 'cause I know you want me too."

"We both know that's not why you agreed." He said with a hurt glare. "Besides, I'm not the one leaving secret meanings in things. You're the one that has a room with a tree next to her open window." He pointed out.

"Yeah and you're the one that climbed the tree to get into my room."

"What did you expect me to do, use the door?" He asked aghast at her suggestion.

"Well, yeah. It's not like it's locked or there's a guard on it or anything." She said in a far more amused voice then she had intended.

A small, tiny, really rather insignificant, not to mention annoying, voice in the back of her head told her that she was supposed to say something along the lines of 'I didn't expect you to show up in my room at all tonight'. That would have been a lie however and she was completely fine with the fact that she had expected him to find his way into her room at some point during the night thank you very much annoying little voice in the back of her head.

"If I am going to be breaking a rule, even if it's a stupid one, I'm going to at least try and be covert about it." He said giving her a look that clearly let her know that she should have realized this fact without him having to explain it to her.

He began to slowly shift his body towards Rose once again, third time was the charm after all, effectively trapping her between him and the mattress. Rose shifted against his very welcomed weight and sighed a little in resignation, granted she hadn't really put her heart into trying to convince him to leave and if you really thought about it, he had a point it was a rather stupid rule.

He cupped Rose's face between his hands as he leaned down to kiss her again. He made sure to start the kiss slow and sweet, a simple chaste peck that he let linger just a bit too long to really be considered a peck. He moved back a moment, giving her all the time she could possibly want to start objecting again, before he leaned back down to give her a longer kiss, which in turn lead to an even longer kiss. That particular kiss lead to another one that, while not longer, did involve a great deal more tongue then the previous ones had.

He had just been about to congratulate himself on a job well done when Rose pulled away from him again.

"Wait…" Rose gasped out breathlessly, laying her hands against his chest. "What was that?" She asked as she turned towards the door, the very door she had just finished telling the Doctor wasn't locked or guarded and would prove as a very poor deterrent to anyone that wanted to enter without having to announce themselves first.

"I didn't hear anything." He whined, and he would admit it was a whine too. Suppose that means Rose was right and Human-Time Lord metacrisis' do whine. Oh well, worse things to be wrong about. "…well nothing to worry about." He amended as a small creaking sound met his ears. Honestly it was a great big house, great big houses make all kinds of strange noises and she should be used to them by now.

Rose, whose eyes had been fixed on the door of her room, snapped her gaze back to the Doctor, her eyebrows raised in obvious shock. "Oh you have changed."

The Doctor frowned down at her and moved back slightly, which basically consisted of raising his upper body away from hers and resting his weight on his arms on either side of her body and ducking his head down to meet her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"A strange noise and you don't want to investigate?"

He gave her a slightly hurt look. "I don't Inot/I want to investigate, really." He said with a small pout. "Investigate away that's my motto…or it would be if I had a motto. I just happen to have more - " He paused mid sentence to drag his gaze down her upper body, well as much as he could what with most of his body covering her own, "Important things to do presently." He finished with that special grin of his that he just knew made her melt.

"Things like climbing back down the tree and getting back to your own room before you get caught?" She asked distractedly as he began to kiss his way up her neck.

"No, things like ravishing you." He growled into her ear punctuating the sentence with a light bite to her earlobe.

"Doctor…" she practically whimpered out as she put both of her hands against his chest and half heartedly, or maybe an eighth heartedly, pushed on him. "No means no."

He sighed out heavily against her neck, halting his movements immediately. "Except when it means yes, which in this case it does." He mumbled out sadly though he didn't make any move towards starting again.

She shifted down slightly so she could look him in the eye. "We can't."

"But -" He began; only falling silent because Rose put a finger on his lips.

She cupped his face and brought her lips down to his effectively silencing him. She gave him a long slow kiss that definitely meant 'yes' and in no way could ever be construed as a 'no', especially when she was doing that thing with her tongue.

He had just been about to forget that she had just told him no yet again, a fact he was all too happy to have her forget herself, when that sound that had broken them apart just moments ago became something they most definitely should have investigated. The door of the room swung open and there stood Jackie, dressed for bed and obviously annoyed by something, in all of her terrifying glory.

"OI!" Jackie shouted as she glared at the two on the bed. "What do you think you're doing in here?!" She bellowed as the Doctor jumped off of Rose as though his life depended on it, which really wasn't too far off from the truth of the matter, while Rose sat up ramrod straight in bed.

"I was just…" He began running a hand through his hair nervously. "The thing is…ummm…" He gave Rose a look that told her everything she needed to know 'I love you', 'I'm not sorry for what I did, I'm just sorry I got caught', 'I really wish I had locked the door' and most importantly 'please forgive me'.

The Doctor turned back towards Jackie, squaring his shoulders and preparing for the worst. "Bye!" He said quickly spinning around and climbing out the window, far more gracefully then he had in Rose noted, as fast as he could.

"Honestly." Jackie said marching over to the window and slamming it close. "It's like you're a pair of love sick teenagers." She turned back towards her daughter giving her a cool glare. "One night's not gonna kill ya."

"I tried to tell him…" Rose began to explain ignoring the fact that she knew there was little to no chance her mother was going to believe her anyway. "You know how he is."

"Yeah well, you didn't seem to be trying to get him to leave too hard when I came in." Jackie shot back crossing her arms over her chest. "Thought I wouldn't have to worry about this since I took that screwdriver away from him." She explained leaning against the wall next to the window, watching him land on the grass one floor beneath them and quickly make his way around the house and out of her line of sight.

"That's why he climbed the tree." Rose said mostly to herself, a large grin breaking out across her face.

Jackie shook her head and moved over towards her daughter. "You remember when you were little an' I told you to marry a Doctor?" She asked. "I meant a proper one…the kind that works in a hospital. Not the kind that thinks climbin' trees to avoid having to spend the night before his wedding alone is a good idea." She finished, cupping Rose's face in her hands and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now go to bed." She ordered as she made her way out of the room.

Rose smiled to herself and flopped back on her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note (too): I should have added this bit to the beginning but this is my first ever Doctor Who fic. Well first ever posted, I am currently in the middle of a nice sized chapter fic that I refuse to begin posting until I have the whole gorram thing written because I know that if I don't I will never finish the story. _

_So, to a certain extent, this is my feeble attempt at making sure I have the characters, ya know, actually in character. So any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated and useful for the multi-chapter fic (and don't worry its more action/adventure than fluff) _


End file.
